


You Look Different

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Dress Up, F/M, Fucking, Minor Violence, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: You're tapped for a rescue mission. Things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut drabble done for a call for fic for Bucky's 100th birthday but wasn't chosen. Happy birthday, Bucky baby.
> 
> Second person POV/ x Reader isn't my usual or preferred avenue. So I hope it doesn't blow.

What in the hell were you doing? You're a field support agent. Rescue missions were not in your wheelhouse. Yet, here you were. You shifted uncomfortably on the dangerously high fuck me red heels.  
The Hydra agent licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Come here, baby."  
A large thump from the other side of the closed door brought your attention. "What's that? You ain't got dog, do ya? I'm scared a dogs."  
The agent chuckled. "Oh baby, he won't hurt you. He's a big, dumb mutt, but he's tied up nice and tight. Don't worry your pretty little head about him." He'd crossed the room as he talked. He rested his hands on your hips.  
You tilted your head to the side, looking up at the agent innocently. "You think I'm pretty?"  
"Fucking gorgeous, baby." He leaned in to kiss just as the door opened to the room. You glanced to over the agent's shoulder, catching a glimpse of your target bound and gagged on the other side of the door. A second agent looked up at your presence.  
"Dammit, Mark. I said no more whores!"  
Mark, the first agent looked over his shoulder. "I thought we'd share this one."  
Your delicate fingers stroked in the back of his neck, slipping the electroshock disc against the base of his skull. "Aw now, I'm gonna have to charge you double for another guy."  
You released the first agent and sauntered over to the second. He shifted, licking his lips like the first one had done. The red fishnets stood out starkly against your flesh. The low cut body con dress stopped just below your ass and shimmered like a red second skin leaving little to the imagination. You'd foregone panties for authenticity of the costume.  
"What's your name, sugar?"  
"Joe."  
Your hands skimmed up over the black tee and over his shoulders. "Mark thinks I'm pretty. Do you?" Joe swallowed and nodded. "Then why don't you join us for a little fun?" Your fingertips teased his ear, slipping the electroshock disc against his skin just under his ear. Joe licked his lips and nodded again, leaning in to kiss. You leaned back. "Ah ah, I don't kiss. Ain't you seen Pretty Woman?"  
Joe looked at Mark. They missed you reach up and press the earring on your ear, triggering the discs. They convulsed then fell to the floor as the discs delivered their full payload then it was lights out. You threw open the door to the bedroom and froze.

~ You were in the gym, on the treadmill when Steve Rogers stormed in and practically dragged you off the belt. 'Captain Rogers! What's going on?' You knew better than to fight. You had a monthly training session with the Avengers and Steve, Bucky as well, had overpowered you and submitted you quick, fast and in a hurry.  
'We need you for a mission, Y/N.' His brilliant blue eyes pinned you to the wall as he set you down on your feet. 'A rescue mission of dire importance.' Your heart hammered in your chest. When Captain Rogers demanded you for a mission, who were you to say no?~

Bucky looked up at the sound of your voice on the other side of the door. What in the hell were you doing here? What was Steve up to? Why hadn't he sent Nat or Wanda? The agents clearly thought you were a whore from the sound of it.  
He twisted his wrists under the rope. It wasn't just any rope, woven titanium and Oscorp spider silk. He wasn't getting out without help. The pair of thumps brought his attention up. Then you opened the door. Bucky's hunched over body straightened up, his eyes widening at your appearance. You were fucking hot! He was used to seeing you in workout attire or snug jeans and tee shirts, both flattering to your body but still leaving much to the imagination.  
"Bucky, we don't have much time." You plucked the gag from his mouth.  
"Y/N, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Duh, rescuing you." Your nimble fingers worked rapidly at the knots. You crouched at his feet to get the knots around his ankles. Your knees spread wide as you forgot that you weren't wearing anything underneath the dress.  
Bucky's eyes were drawn to your bare cunt in the shadow of soft red fabric. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Why didn't they send Nat or Wanda?"  
You freed his feet, shaking your head. "Gee thanks, Barnes. Because Hydra knows them. They don't know me. I'm nobody." You stood up. "Come on, we've got less than 3 minutes before the other agents come back. Steve's waiting five blocks away. And I can only run so far in these heels."  
The apartment door opened and confused alarm went up. Your wide eyes turned to Bucky. He grabbed you about the waist. "Hang on, doll." Your surpised cry cut short as Bucky crashed the pair of you through the window. He took the landing, cushioning you with his body.  
You looked down at him, pushing up onto your hands. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." You were acutely aware of his thick body under yours and his palms on your waist, fingers splayed on the curve of your ass. You stared at his lips. "Y/N-" Shouts above you reminded you where you were at. Bucky shoved you up then grabbed your hand. The both of you ran down the alley. "Five blocks?"  
You turned to him and grinned. "Five blocks."  
"I can run faster alone." Your grin faltered. "Up you go." He swept you up and threw you over his shoulder. You were past the five blocks and into the waiting unmarked van before you knew it. Bucky dropped you on his lap and held you tightly. Tires squalled but no one said anything until you were clear.

Your back hit the wall and his mouth covered yours in a hot, wet kiss. His tongue stole into your mouth when you gasped. His hands on your ribs squeezed then moved up to your breasts and squeezed again.  
"Bucky..."  
"I like you in this, Y/N. It's different." His mouth left searing kisses along your jaw to your ear. "You have no idea how hard I was when you opened the door in this getup." His low, gruff voice vibrated against your ear. One hot flesh and one cold metal palm pulled the indecent neckline down, spilling your tits from the red fabric.  
"You like it when I dress up?"  
"Love it." He pressed his pelvis against yours. "Can't you tell?"  
You shuddered at the grinding pressure of his hard cock against your cunt. "Yes, baby." He moaned against your ear. "Bucky, I can't wait."  
"I know, doll. I got you." He reached between you and twisted the red fishnets in his metal fingers then pulled, ripping the fabric. You fumbled with his button and zipper, reaching in to squeeze his hard cock. He moaned against your collarbone. You pulled him out only for him to brush your hand away. He leaned back and searched your face. "I told you, Y/N, I got you." A cold metal finger pushed inside you. He curled his finger against your sweet spot, flooding your cunt with new wetness.  
You groaned against his cheek, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your fingers twisted in his longish dark hair. A second finger joined the first, pumping in and out to open you up. "Bucky, please..."  
He hushed you. Then his fingers were gone. He gripped your thighs and opened you wide, pressing you more into the wall. His super soldier strength held you up with one hand under your ass as he guided himself to your entrance. A sharp thrust and he filled you so deep pain flashed along the pleasure like fireworks of a different color.  
"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky-" His name was a chant on your breathless lips with each hard thrust. His breath fell hotly against your bare skin. He set his teeth against your collarbone, grunting as he rutted into you. Your moans grew louder and louder until you were keening. The wet sounds of his cock pounding into your pussy joined the chorus of moans and grunts. His metal thumb pressed to your clit and rubbed up and down the hard nub.  
"Ah, fuck, doll, you feel so good." His breath shook. "So tight." His body trembled as he tried to hold off until you came. "So. Fucking. Perfect." He punctuated each word with a thrust. Your orgasm flowed over you, your hoarse barking moans tapering off. His teeth pinched your skin as he whimpered, shuddering his release. Your panting breaths became the only sound in the empty hall. "You should do undercover work more often." He grinned at you, pushing the hair from your face. "Or do something safe like a French maid's costume, maybe."


End file.
